


Sylwestrowe wielkie plany...

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, sylwester wdług gabiela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Czasami archanioły źle rozumieją komedie romantyczne, ale młodsi bracia są od tego aby naprawiać ich beznadziejne plany ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Prawdopodobnie powinno być to dwa dni wcześniej, ale byłam chora...  
>  błędy były nie sprawdzone i końcówka tego shota kulała... 
> 
> **Dlatego przepraszam za to drobne opóźnienie :D

***

Koniec starego i początek nowego roku czyż to nie jest idealna okazja do zmian w relacjach pomiędzy pewnym zarozumiałym archaniołem, a młodszym Winchesterem?

Tak właśnie myślał sobie Gabriel i postanowił bardzo skrupulatnie przygotować się na tą okazję. Dlatego też zmusił młodszego brata do obejrzenia kilkunastu najbardziej znanych filmów z sylwestrem w tle. Zrobił to, aby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: po pierwsze Castiel był bardzo uważnym obserwatorem i niczego nie przegapiał ani nie rozpraszał się niepotrzebnie, czego niestety nie można było powiedzieć o Gabrielu, który już w połowie pierwszego filmu by sobie odpuścił i poszedł na żywioł. Na szczęście patron czwartku zimnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem ostudzał jego entuzjazm w zarodku. Po drugie, kto wie, do jakich wniosków dojdzie sam Cas… może nawet nabierze chęci i odwagi na dobranie się do spodni wiewióra? Byłoby wspaniale! Myśli blondyn, bo wszyscy mają dosyć już ich oczojebnych spojrzeń.

\- Czyli potrzebujemy petard, ładnych ciuszków i wystawnej kolacji albo balu?- Zapytał archanioł z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Nie jestem przekonany czy odpowiednio zrozumiałeś przesłanie tych filmów drogi bracie…- Mruknął zamyślony Castiel, bo w głowie układał już swój idealny plan.

\- Jak to nie?! Zawsze odpicowana lalunia czeka na tego jedynego.- Tu Gabriel zrobił tak zwane króliczki palcami.- Później on robi efektowne wejście, padają sobie w objęcia. Po drodze pocałunek, a na niebie wybuchy fajerwerk! Na koniec oczywiście „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. Powiedz mi: czego tu nie rozumieć?!

\- Uhm. Raczej nie chodzi o tą całą oprawę… tylko o to, co mówią do tych swoich wybranek czy wybraków.

\- Mówią?- Zapytał zaskoczony blondyn.

\- No tak! Wyznanie uczuć ubrane w ładne słowa i długą listę zalet tej jedynej osoby…

\- To zrozumiałeś z tych filmów?

\- Tak.- Warknął anioł.

\- Cóż ty zrobisz po swojemu, a mi pozwól spróbować po mojemu.

***

Każdy z anielskich braci szykował idealny sylwestrowy wieczór dla Winchesterów. Castiel był trochę dyskretniejszy z tymi wszystkimi atrakcjami, bo Gabrielowi raczej ciężko było ukryć stos sztucznych ogni ustawiony tuż za domem Bobby’ego. Starszy łowca zezował wzrokiem archanioła i cały ten jego nagły entuzjazm w obawie o swoją chałupkę...

\- Castiel czy możesz mi poświęcić minutę?- Zawołał Samuel, kiedy znalazł w swojej sypialni nowy idealnie pasujący garnitur od Armaniego i kilka butelek bardzo drogiego szampana rozstawionego w różnych częściach domu.

\- O co chodzi Sam?- Mruknął Cas.- Jestem odrobinę zajęty, więc byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś szybko streścił mi swój problem, a ja postaram się go ekspresowo rozwiązać?- Zapytał patron czwartku wychylając się zza oprawionego w skórę notatnika.

\- Mój problem nazywa się: Gabriel.- Mruknął łowca z rękami założonymi na torsie i wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach anioła.- I ja wiem, że ty wiesz, co ta cholera planuję!

\- Uhm…- Cas nerwowo podrapał się po karku, bo nie chciał być nielojalny wobec brata, ale nie sądził też żeby z jego planu wyszło cokolwiek dobrego.

\- Tak wiem Sam. To nic złego, przysięgam.

\- Tak? To możesz wytłumaczyć, po co mi garnitur za kilka tysięcy i hurtowe ilości trunków, które piją w Hollywood?!- Warknął wyższy mężczyzna.

\- Mój brat trochę opacznie zrozumiał idę współczesnego romantyzmu… skupił się bardziej na materialnych aspektach. Jednak jak to mówią ludzie: cel uświęca środki?

\- Gabriel mnie uwodzi?

\- Tak… może trochę przesadza, ale pamiętaj, że działamy raczej po omacku, bo ludzkie zwyczaje są dla nas dosyć zawiłe i niejasne. Gabe dodatkowo zawsze lubił być efektowny.

\- Dlaczego?- Pyta Winchester.- To jest kolejny dowcip czy…?

\- Zdecydowanie czy.- Odpowiada anioł z rozbawieniem.- Dlatego cokolwiek ten szaleniec wymyśli mógłbyś być dla niego łaskawy. Raczej nie chcemy mieć tu archanioła z depresją, prawda?- Sam chce coś powiedzieć, ale dziwna pewność bijąca od Castiela go dezorientuję. Dlatego tylko rumieni się pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.- Jednak mam przeczucie, że nie musimy się o to martwić skoro jego uczucia są odwzajemnione.

\- Skąd ty? Grzebiesz mi w myślach?! Cas!

\- Nie, ale właśnie sam mi się przyznałeś Sammy.- Śmieję się niższy. Łowca fuka obrażony i już chce ewakuować się do swojego pokoju, ale zdanie wypowiedziane przez anioła zatrzymuję go w miejscu na długie minuty.- W życiu nie widziałem żeby Gabriel się o coś lub kogoś tak starał…- Później Castiel znika zająć się swoim własnym planem skoro ten starszego brata dopięty jest na ostatni guzik.

 

***

Sylwester zastał ich zdenerwowanych, ale zdeterminowanych. Gabriel zrealizował każdy nawet najmniejszy pomysł ze swojej listy. Dlatego o północy dostał swój zasłużony pocałunek wśród fajerwerk. Szczegół, że część z nich odpalił pod złym kontem i wystrzeliły prosto w ich małą grupkę. Zmuszając ich od szybkiego przebierania nogami.

Jedna wybuchła tuż za plecami Deana przyprawiając go o mały zawał, ale Cas był tam żeby go skutecznie uspokoić. Kiedy pechowe petardy zostały już w całości wystrzelone, a Gabriel mruczał niczym zadowolona kotka w ramionach wyższego łowcy kompletnie ignorując resztę towarzystwa Castiel stwierdził, że pora na nich. Przeniósł siebie i Deana do swojego pokoju w domu Bobby’ego. Zdziwiony łowca zachwiał się na nogach, bo ten rodzaj transportu powodował u niego kilka skutków ubocznych.

\- Cassie wiesz, że nie lubię anielskiego ekspresu!- Jęknął walcząc z mdłościami.

\- Tak jest szybciej.- Cas usiadł przy łóżku plecy opierając o jego bok. Dean niewiele myśląc poszedł w jego ślady, a kiedy anioł podał mu butelkę z jednym z tych wymyślnych trunków Gabriela uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Gdzie masz kieliszki?

\- Myślę, że sobie odpuścimy taką zabawę.- Mruknął Castiel i Winchesterowi przebiegł dreszcz po plecach, bo kurwa ten głos… Anioł otworzył drugą butelkę i pociągnął spory łyk.- To, co Dean, za co pijemy?

\- Za kolejny rok. Za te trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni… mam nadzieję, że za rok spotkamy się w tym samym składzie. Nikogo już nie chce tracić.

\- To dobry toast.- Powiedział Castiel miękko. Wypili po połowie ze swoich butelek i anioł stwierdził teraz albo wcale.- Ja w każdym razie nigdzie się nie wybieram. Czuję się przy tobie bardziej żywy niż w ciągu tych minionych tysiącleci. Jestem niemal pewien, że tak to sobie tatuś zaplanował: miałem zostawić dla ciebie wszystko, w co wierzyłem żeby dowiedzieć się, że zawsze jest inna droga, którą można wybrać. Coś straciłem, żeby zyskać znacznie więcej.

\- Nie będziesz żałował?- Pyta Dean cicho. Doskonale wie, że teraz decyduję o swoim dalszym życiu.

\- Nie.- Stanowcza odpowiedź jest wszystkim, co rejestruję łowca zanim wszystkie jego zmysły koncentrują się na drobniejszym brunecie ładującym mu się na kolana. Uśmiech tego osobnika jest wyjątkowo podstępny, a w oczach tańczą wesołe iskierki. Dopiero, kiedy wierzchnie ubrania znikają Dean dowiaduję się, dlaczego: Castiel ma na sobie czarne, skąpe, koronkowe majtki i Winchester jest kompletnie stracony dla reszty świata, bo nie sądzi, że istnieje gdzieś we wszechświecie piękniejsza istota.

\- Cóż pomyślałem, że Ci się spodobają…- Szepcze mu anioł do ucha i zaczyna poruszać biodrami.

\- Zabijesz mnie aniołku…


End file.
